Let the Chips Fall Where They May
by bobloblow
Summary: Being a ninja is tough; being a ninja in love is even tougher. Post-war. Sasuhina. Sasuke/Hinata.
1. Chapter 1: Because of Love

Author's Note: Hey! I know that the summary is very vague, so I'll try to elaborate it a bit here before you begin reading (at least as much as I can without giving too much away).  
*****SPOILERS UP AHEAD******  
The canon stops at chapter 615, and then ventures into whatever crap I made up in this story, because it is a SasuHina, and let's face it, it will never happen in canon. T.T

**Summary:** This is set in the Naruto world, seven years after the war. Naruto is Hokage, has been married to Hinata for five years, and there is peace along the nations. When Naruto proceeds to reach his final goal of bringing Sauske back to the village, everyone learns that happiness and love is not something you can force. It just happens on its own. Also, Sasuke is a total bastard at first and there is slight NaruHina.

Notes: The Rookies are about 23-24 years old.  
What might seem like character bashing, I would like to assure you that it is not, and I am just exploiting some of their negative traits to cause more dramaaaaaa~

**WARNINGS:** This is rated M for language, alcohol use and some sexual content. Oh la la.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Because of Love**

* * *

_It is often said that the most beautiful part of falling in love is the journey there. It is the roller coaster of emotions that swings you up and down and all around, causing small misunderstanding to evolve into hurtful and sometimes hilarious circumstances, only to bring the two together in the end like it was intended from the beginning. But when you are a ninja, falling in love is easy. Staying in love is what becomes difficult._

_It was hard to say when exactly they fell in love._

_Perhaps they both fell at the same time._

_Perhaps they were just lucky to hit the ground together._

* * *

She watched out the balcony, gazing at the full moon. Rubbing the ring on her finger, the girl—no, she was a woman now- wondered how long the next mission would take. It had been five years- almost five and half- since she had been married to the man of her dreams. She was not with child yet, but that was okay- _there were other things to be taking care of first._

She wouldn't say she was jealous exactly, just concerned. It really bothered her that the man she loved was never truly happy- the Great War has been over and he had become Hokage, gaining respect not just form his fellow shinobi, but from all around the world. And yet, the yearning to save his best friend was still there, as he had not yet achieved that goal. She had told him multiple times that not everything needs to be done at once and that he should enjoy his moment now before it becomes too late, but his face only darkened. "You wouldn't understand," he'd say through lowered eyes. "You weren't there."

And now it had been half a decade and there was still no sign of his best friend. He had only grown more impatient. Every morning he would gaze upon the rising sun, and every night he would watch it set and he wouldn't say anything, but she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Sasuke…

The name would ring in her head and he would appear in her dreams at times, because lately she had been thinking about him as much as Naruto; he had let the traitor absorb her husband's thoughts and vicariously, her husband's thoughts absorb her.

Hinata had picked up smoking in the last few weeks. It had started as a midnight habit, where she would get up from her king size bed and stand on the balcony, letting the carbon monoxide fill her lungs; Shikamaru had given her a pack one night while she was at the bar- oh yeah, she had picked up drinking as well- and smoked one without a second thought.

"It'll clear your head," he had said.

He was right.

And it was a nasty and disgusting habit, and she would have been more careful if she was expecting; but she wasn't.  
There were other things to be taken care of first.

She was now on her third in a row. Usually she would wait until Naruto was asleep and she would sneak out of bed, but tonight was a bit different. Tonight was the night before the big mission. As Hokage, Naruto had a lot of responsibilities. So many, that in fact he had hired his own wife Hinata as his assistant. And when a mission arose that was of aid from the Hokage, Hinata would stay behind and take on the obligations as the leader of Konoha for the time being.

Never mind the fact that she had clan obligations as well.

And she was worried, _oh boy was she worried._

There was time when they were younger, he'd tell her, when he had confronted Sasuke back before the war had begun. And he had told her that if they were to fight one another, there was a possibility that that they would both die in the process.

He had told her he was willing to_ die_ to bring Sasuke back.

As much as Hinata admired the way Naruto would stand behind his word, he had still hurt her. He made it seem as if there was nothing worth living for unless the Uchiha was there. Like there wasn't a whole village he promised to take care of, like there wasn't his wife who loved him so much, like her cousin and thousands of others had died in vain in the last war.

Sasuke clouded Naruto's vision when it came down to what was truly important.

She didn't sleep that night and in the morning she had said good bye to her husband and the rest of Team Seven. Their farewells consisted of a hug, a kiss and a promise to be safe. Naruto seemed relaxed and happy as his usual self, but she knew deep inside he was anxious and she stayed the same person throughout the years, she might have stroked his cheek gently, and told him that she loves him and that everything will be okay.

Hinata was many things; she was reserved, noble, smart, polite, and stood highly for what she believed in. She was never a hot-headed, conflicted and confused individual.

_"Love changes people."_

The voice of her father rang though her head; He had been so wise and caring and Hinata wished she could have appreciated him when he was alive; she wished she wasn't so distracted growing up and really focused and grew. He had loved her and her sister as much as he could, and he only did what needed to be done. Because of love.

Those were his last words to her, and they struck Hinata in the chest and a warm and familiar feeling washed over. Her father had known her better than anyone else; he had raised her, after all. He knew she looked breakable and fragile, but deep inside she carried the heart of a lion. He had watched her blossom, watched her fail and get back up again. She was that way because of love. She changed and grew and fought because of love.  
Five years later, she is bitter and depressed; she carries her lion heart still, but now it is calloused.

Because of love.

In the end of the farewell, she doesn't touch Naruto's cheek, nor does she give him a speech full of hope like she did that fateful night, five years ago, before her cousin's corpse.

She is too bitter and he is too distracted to listen anyways.

Countless thoughts of regret swarm in her head; she wasted too much time waiting for this boy to take notice of her. When she could have traveled across the lands, she chose to stay and watch over Naruto. When her teammates went swimming in the lake late at night and the fireflies Shino would call began to glow like tiny lanterns, she would leave before they even took their shoes off because she had to be up early. To train. Not for her.

But for Naruto.  
Everything she had given up, she did for Naruto.

On her walk home, feelings of doubt began to engulf her and she is slowly realizing that this is not a proper way to feel about your husband. Hinata began to really know the man she had thought she loved all her life. He had flaws she looked past, which was fine. Yes, he was messy, and he was a bit loud and lazy too, but this obsession, this constant need for Sasuke, was dawning on her like a ton of bricks.

Naruto was in pain, she knew that.  
She didn't understand him, she also knew that.

But what did she get herself into? She couldn't fix this, hell,_ she couldn't even help him_! She was but a burden when it came to finding the bastard.

And he knew that too, he knew that this made her feel like an outcast in her own marriage. But once again he let his vision become cloudy. And again, her husband's cloudy vision clouded hers as well. Regret dawned on her again; why did she marry so young? Could she have done more?

And his name rang in her head again.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Hinata had never hated anyone. She didn't hate her father, because she understood his motives. She didn't hate her cousin, because he had protected her life. She didn't even hate the men who started the last war and took the lives of many, because in the end peace was finally achieved.  
But she hated Sasuke Uchiha. She hated him because he took whatever hope there was left of ever being happy.

Because of love, she learned to hate.


	2. Chapter 2: Anchors

**Chapter 2: Anchors**

* * *

"What is so great about him anyways," she'd slur a bit, leaning on her hand while holding her drink with the other. "I mean, I never found him that interesting…why is everyone so crazy about that boy?!"

Shikamaru would only shrug and tell her to calm down with her yappin' because she was becoming troublesome; he wanted a drinking buddy, not a wife. Hinata had giggled at this, and told him that maybe he should be looking for one by now and that "he wasn't getting any younger!"

It had been a couple of rough days for Hinata, with the constant paperwork and hyper Genin in need of mission assignments, that she had found herself in the bar more frequently. Her usual two drinks had turned into four then six…and by then she had lost count. She had laughed to herself as she remembered the fifth Hokage, and to be honest, she began to understand why the Godaime had developed such habits.

_Being a ninja is tough; being ninja in love is even tougher._

Having the pressure of knowing one tiny mistake could result in failure, and that failures in the ninja world most often mean death.  
She might tease him at times, but because of this, she understood Shikamaru and his life choices. In fact, she envied him.

He had grown up knowing, much like everyone else, what it means to lose people close to you. But he didn't need revenge (like Sasuke) and he didn't need to cling onto every bond no matter how broken (Naruto and Sakura). He just needed to accept people, and take every bond he ever makes with a grain of salt. Sure, he might miss out on a wife and kids, but in the end does it really matter?

"You enter this world alone and you leave this world alone," he would say.

And that's what made Shikamaru Nara a true ninja. She only wished Naruto would open his eyes.

"And here I thought that smart people were more positive," Hinata said.

"On the contrary," Shikamaru took a sip of his beer, "the more you know, the more you realize you don't know. And that's a depressing thought. Think about that for a while."

That was his way of saying 'we're done talking for now, just drink your beer'. But she was okay with that; she enjoyed the silence as much as the next introvert.

Hinata's friendship with Shikamaru had grown over the years. It was a subtle friendship, one that only few knew about; because of their quiet and reserved selves, they weren't the type of friends that would go about town, being rowdy. And when it came to missions they were strictly comrades and kept professional.

It all started back when Kurenai's and Asuma's baby boy was born. They had begun to help Kurenai, and though awkward at first, they soon grew acquainted with one another. After one particularly chaotic afternoon of babysitting the energetic toddler, the finger-paint covered duo decided to stop by a local bar for a much needed drink. The rest was history.

They had become a strange set of anchors for each other, more than either would care to admit.

Tonight marked the fifth night that Naruto was away, with no sort of sign if he was okay or not. Shikamaru took note of that after he saw Hinata had switched from her usual beer to just straight whiskey.

"I think you've had enough, Hinata," he pulled the glass toward him and finished it in a gulp. "I think you should head home."

She rubbed her eyes, much like little kids do when they are tired. "I suppose you are right…"

"I know it seems tough right now, but you need to get a hold of yourself. I'm sure he's fine."

"How would you know?"

Shikamaru tapped on the bar, "Can we get a couple of waters over here?" he shouted towards the barmaid, "and I just do."

Hinata chugged the water until the cup was empty. "Yeah, but-"

"_No buts_. Remember what I told you?" He slid his own glass of water towards her.

"Life is tough, get over it?" She chugged the second glass.

"Slow down with that, you'll puke. And no; the other thing."

She put the glass down, and hiccupped a bit. "Never lose sight of your responsibility."

"Exactly. And what's your responsibility?"

"Don't be a drunk, because I have a meeting tomorrow morning with the elders?"

He nodded his head and Hinata stood up off her seat, a bit wobbly. She slapped down a couple of notes to pay for her drinks, and bowed slightly to Shikamaru before she exited the bar. On the walk home she proceeded to puke, twice, into unsuspecting bushes, and then later cried belligerently into her pillow until she felt completely pathetic inside her empty house.

The meeting with the elders went as uneventful as last time. They blabbered on about their conservative views and how against they were regarding her husband's ideas about the village he was so bent on changing, yet was never there to actually fulfill.

But her day was not over yet when a summon slug appeared on her desk, as she was filing out another document. "Lady Hyuuga," the slug spoke with a high-pitched female voice, "I have a message for you."

"What is it?" her heart began to beat quickly.

"I am to inform you that your husband is very injured, but still alive. The mission was a success. The team should be back to the village in a matter of days. Do not worry for his health, as Lady Sakura is treating both of them the best she can."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she was about hug the slimy slug before a thought hit her. "Both? Both of them?"

"Yes. As I mentioned before, the mission was a success."

"So h-he did it? He saved Sasuke?"

The slug's face softened a bit, as much a slug's can. "Yes. The Uchiha man is being brought back to Konoha. I must go now!"

"W-wait-"

"Lady Hyuuga, I assure you, all your questions will be answered in a matter of days. Good bye!"

As relieved as she was to hear Naruto was okay and successful at reaching his long-term goal, she couldn't help but shake off the feeling of emptiness inside her.

Will Naruto begin to see clearly again? Will they finally be able to start a family, albeit five year a little late? Will things go back to normal?

* * *

It didn't go back to normal.

The first night went as expected; he needed time to recover and rest, so she stood by his side as per usual. That was fine; what wasn't fine was the look in his eyes, and the way he would drift off in the middle of her speaking, and just stare out the window.

Since Naruto always recovered pretty fast, on the fourth day he took the seat of Hokage yet again, and that is when she began to really notice the change in him. He stopped laughing as much, and whenever an overly-enthusiastic Gennin team would show up in his office to ask for a mission assignment, he would not tease them or show them his famous perverted jitsu( something he once called 'the best part of the job'). Instead he would give them a smile, one that never truly reached his eyes, only to send them off after.

Hinata had grown from concerned to furious. Her husband's health and well-being was at stake, and there was one man she needed to confront about it, because damn it all to hell if it wasn't his fault.

"Uchiha!" she banged on the door of a crummy apartment; since she was the one doing the paperwork recently, she took it upon herself to give the asshole traitor the worst living space.

"What?"

He opened to door to reveal himself. He looked the same as she remembered him, save for the few new scars around his arms and one on his cheek.

"What did you do to my husband?!"

"You're Naruto's wife. Hm." He went to close the door, but Hinata stopped him. Was this guy always that rude?

"What did you do?" she asked again, voice a bit more stern.

"Tsukuyomi."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What…what did you make him see?!"

He grunted a bit and shoved her arm off his door harshly. "What he wanted to see."

He slammed the door this time, but Hinata didn't try to stop him. Anger built up inside her.

She really needed a cigarette right about now.

But instead she tried to pry open the door. How could someone just barge into her life, cause pain to her loved ones, and expect "Tsukuyomi" as a reasonable excuse?! Within the ninja system there are morals to be held, and you are to take responsibility into account. This guy, this Sasuke Uchiha, had no respect for other people. It was disgusting to her; the fact that someone like him went through so much and yet couldn't take anything out of it…  
How could people like him even exist?

"I demand answers!" she banged against the door some more. "Stop thinking that what you suffered through was harder than any of us!" She screamed, her voice echoing down the hallway, "you don't know what anyone else has been through! That's a pathetic excuse to shut people out and I demand to know what kind of sick, twisted torture-"

The door suddenly opened, revealing the stoic Uchiha. The lack of light in his apartment cast a dark shadow over him, making his glare appear almost sinister.

"Who the hell are you to speak to me like that?" He said in a harsh voice, and Hinata swears to this day she saw steam coming out of his nostrils. A bit startled, she attempted to back away, but Sasuke stepped forward. "Don't you know who I am? I am not responsible for what happened to your precious husband, do you understand? He came to me with intent to kill -"

"He would have never-"

"Do not ever interrupt me." He hissed back. "As I said, he attacked me with killer intent, and I did what was only logical. I spared his life and followed his request, so you should be thanking me instead. And as someone who comes from the second rate Hyuuga clan, you need to address me with respect."  
Hinata widened her eyes at this guy's words. Second rate?! The Hyuuga?! Was this guy serious? He must have seen through her shocked expression, because he continued his rant.

"Tell me Hyuuga, do you still brand your branch family with that monstrous seal?"

"W-we-,"damn her stutter was coming back. She couldn't retort; she was stunned, not only at the amount of information he knew, but at his general cold attitude.

"Or, did you finally stop branding innocent people?" He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Let me guess- they had to because your pathetic self was captured yet again and another one of your uncles had to be sacrificed."

"You bastard!" She screamed, but couldn't make her legs move. It was like they were rooted to the ground.

Sasuke continued.

"Didn't your idiot husband promise to change the ways of your clan? Did he ever get around to that?" The glare wasn't disappearing. Hinata balled her fists and tried to glare at the dark-haired bastard; he was ugly. An ugly, ugly person who didn't deserve the friendship and love that Naruto nor Sakura gave him.  
"Or was that your cousin Neji? Didn't he want to change the clan because you caused his father's early death as well? And what happened to that, Hyuuga?" his last words were almost a whisper.

Hinata positioned herself in the juuken stance. "Do not speak of my brother like that!"

"He should have let you die when he had the chance."

"Kya!" A swift set of coordinated kicks and punches began to rotate around Sasuke, who in return dodged every single one. With her final palm, Hinata aimed towards his heart with much strength, only to hit a support beam that held the wall of his apartment. As she watched the wall crumble in slow motion, Sasuke kicked her at full force. She flew across the hall of the apartments, many of whose doors were open by now. The neighbors watched as the Hokage's wife fell on the floor with a loud thud. She lay there, trying to catch a breath from the unexpected attack, as she saw a pair of feet walking slowly towards her. She stood up, shaking, and wiping the blood that ran down her face. That kick really was something; even though she felt numb at this point, Hinata knew there were a few ribs broken, and perhaps her left arm. Her head had also busted open a bit from the fall. "Don't," she hissed between tired breaths, "Don't…come near…me."

Sasuke's smirk was plastered on his face. "Unless you are pregnant, I wouldn't be too worried about that kick. There's no need to cry." He spoke with sick amusement.

_Fuck you, fuck you fuck youfuckyou,_ was all what ran through Hinata's head and she finally stood up all the way, holding her arm and hunching over. Sasuke really knew how to push her buttons, but what he didn't know was that if anything, Hinata knew how to take a punch. She's known all her life, and the thought of that made her smile a bit sadistically on the inside. She had to get rid of him; he was keeping Naruto anchored to his past when all he needed was to be cut off so he can swim ahead.

And Sasuke can drown in the darkness.

Even though this conversation with Sasuke was not over, she knew better than to continue fighting with innocent bystanders watching. She was going to give Sasuke a piece of her mind, and next time, she will be prepared.

"I'll be seeing you again soon," she limped down the stairs without turning back, leaving behind a trail of bloody drops.

"I'm looking forward to it," his smirk went away quickly as he saw the curious eyes of his neighbors watching him.

_"What the fuck are you staring at?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Scrolls

**Chapter 3: Scrolls**

* * *

"How could you do this Hinata?! Do you realize what you have done?"

Naruto yelled at his wife who sat in a chair across form his desk, sporting a cast on her arm and several other bandages, including one on her head.

"He could have killed you, or even some of the civilians! How could you attack someone in the middle of an apartment complex? You are supposed to be the wife of the Hokage! You're the head of the Hyuuga clan, for fuck's sake! Now people will start thinking I can't even control my own wife, as if the elders didn't already hate me!"

Hinata's sullen head shot up and she stared at Naruto with disbelief at his current words. "Naruto, I did this for you! I have been worried sick since you have been back...you just haven't been yourself. I needed answers!"

Naruto kept staring straight ahead at her, his blue eyes glossing over. This wasn't going to be easy. She realized that Naruto didn't care what or why it happened; he just knew that his so-called 'best friend' and wife had a scandal. So instead, Hinata took a deep breath and decided to tell her husband what he wanted to hear, no matter how far from the truth it was.

"I…I don't think this is as bad as you think," she began. "It was just a misunderstanding; I needed to know what happened to you, so I went and asked Sasuke. Unfortunately I was not aware of his personality issues, so I was not cautious with my words and I took everything he said too seriously." _Like hell I did._ "I know now, and I'm sure one day we can work this out. Hell, I'll even speak to him about splitting the bill for the damages."

_And the award for best performance goes to…_

"Sure." Naruto replied with a shrug and plopped down on his seat.

That was it?

"Naruto…" Hinata reached over the desk and grabbed his hand.

He stared at their intertwined fingers. He spoke out her name and stuttered slightly before a mumbled "never mind" escaped his mouth, and he turned away. Hinata grabbed his hand again, only to ask him what it was he wanted to say. "It's just…have you ever thought that maybe this isn't what you wanted."

_Almost every day,_ she thought and frowned a bit. Naruto took note of her expression.

"Oh Hinata, I don't want to bring you down or whatever, so forget I said anything…"

She squeezed his hand harder, making him face her with widened eyes. "No, Naruto. I'm tired of this; we are married, and we are supposed to care and talk and listen to each other whenever something is troubling us. This marriage will not work if we can't even communicate…so now, tell me what it is."

"I'm just afraid you wouldn't understand…"

"This again? Oh Naruto, you know I love you so much, and when you are in pain, I feel it too. So please, I'm begging you; tell me what has been bothering you lately?" She pleaded, and Naruto gazed at her wide white eyes.

" I just…I thought that bringing Sasuke back was the final thing; my final goal and then I'd finally reach full happiness, you know? I mean, I have everything! I've become one of the strongest shinobi to ever live… I'm the damn Hokage! Yet every morning I wake up, I sit in this crammed office and deal with stupid kids and hard-headed elders, only to come back to my wife destroying half a building and a pissed off best friend…"

Hinata didn't let her hurt show, but she did let go of his hand. "Well, what were you expecting being Hokage to be like?"

"It's all fucking politics; I never get a straight answer form the elders when I want to change something; I thought I had reign over all. Not to mention the fucking paperwork-"

"You mean the paperwork I do for you?"

"-I expected adventure!" He continued, "collaboration with the other leaders- debates over land and authority. Instead I got…this!" He waved his hand across the room to demonstrate. "Tomorrow I have another meeting discussing what 'constitutes an A rank mission'. Are you serious? I thought we had this figured out ages ago!"

"Times change and rules do too, Naruto. That is something you have responsibility over! You took this position to ensure the children and the next generation have a better life as shinobi and civilians-"

"Ha, what children?" he snorted and leaned back in his chair, turning away from Hinata yet again.

Her mouth dropped. "What children!? Are you serious? We have been married half a decade, Naruto! Why don't you tell me about 'what children'?"

He didn't respond. "You are the one who has told me 'there are other things to be taken care of first'. I have been waiting, no praying, that maybe I will have a child one day. You do realize that I need to produce an heir, right? It's kind of my responsibility as a clan leader, not that you would know anything about that!"

He turned, blue eyes narrowed, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it," she stood up and walked towards the door. "I think maybe you should stay here tonight."

"Maybe I will."

"Good."

"Good!" He twirled in his chair and she slammed the door. "Why don't you go destroy another building while you're at it!" He screamed at her, but she was already down the hall.

* * *

"Lady Hinata, I hope you fully understand why this is a serious matter," The Hyugga elder spoke with a stern tone. Though it was next to impossible to see his eyes due to his wrinkles, the intimidating scowl was still clear as day. Next to him stood his wife, whose eyes were much softer and compassionate. She had poured tea for everyone as the meeting continued with perfect precision, not a drop out of place.

Seeing the elder couple had made Hinata remember Neji. It was like looking into the parallel universe in the future.

What if Neji had survived? She would have probably married him, and the two of them could have disbanded the Hyuuga's cruel traditions long ago. They could have traveled and had many children by now; the acres of Hyuuga land would be filled with beautiful flowers and ponds and trees instead of a deserted wasteland.

It was interesting how often these what-if scenarios filled her head these days.

"You have embarrassed our clan, and if it happens again, there will be serious consequences. Now, for your punishment, you are to pay out of your own pocket for the damage as the clan will not take responsibility for your mistake. And for future reference, try and keep yourself calm and collected. A Head should never act with such haste."

"I understand, Sir."

"Your father was an ideal shinobi, who has brought much honor into our family, even in his death. I expect you, as his heir, to do the same."

"Yes Sir," Hinata bowed.

"You are dismissed."

Outside the elder's headquarters, she looked up to the bright sun and noticed that the meeting took less time than expected, nevertheless she was glad that it was over. In a world of peace, little scandals were taken out of proportion. A small rumble in an apartment building between a Hyuuga and an Uchiha had become the hottest gossip in town, and mundane things like revising the Konoha Mission Grading system is considered serious business.  
It had been a few days and Hinata did not want to go back to the Hokage tower; the thought of seeing Naruto made her stomach turn, and not in the way it did when she was sixteen.

"Drinks with Shikamaru, it is then." She whispered to herself and jumped up on the roof, heading to her favorite bar.

* * *

Sasuke woke up after his afternoon nap with the usual lump of depression in the pit of his stomach. As he made himself a cup of tea, he noticed the piles of debris on the floor, leading into a hole of where his wall used to be, now covered with 'CAUTION' tape across. He debated on whether he should put up a tarp or some sort of coverage for privacy, but soon gave up on the idea. It was no use. He had nothing in this apartment worth stealing, and he was barely there to begin with.

He jumped over the piles leading into the hallway outside his apartment without spilling a single drop of tea. Sasuke had received a message from the Hokage this morning; it was a stupid D-rank mission that paid generously. Thought he admitted it would be a nice change of scenery to go out, he dreaded the thought of having to speak to Naruto face-to-face. Why did these small missions require such pointless meetings? Couldn't his assistant just deliver the mission details-

_Oh right_. The Hyuuga was his assistant.

Sasuke didn't hate Hinata- no, he really didn't hate anyone for that matter; at least not anymore. He was just an asshole who knew how to push people's buttons. He was skilled at reading others, and they often deserved his cold attitude. He really didn't care. What was there to care about, anyway? No matter how cold he acted, women still gushed over him and men still wanted to be him. There was no point in fixing what didn't need to be fixed.

Hinata might have gotten her feelings hurt, but at least in the end of the day she got to go home to her husband and clan full of people who were willing to listen and comfort her. Sasuke had none of those things. She was a grown woman after all, he assured himself. She can handle a bit of criticism.  
He finished the hot beverage, and decided to head to the Hokage tower. He had a mission to accept.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was very much in love with Sasuke Uchiha. So much, that she was one of the few people in all of Konoha that refused to accept the fact that he was a cold and distant asshole who took pleasure in bringing other people pain. That is why, when she had heard about the quarrel between him and her best friend's wife, it was difficult to look at her in the eyes without showing some sort of distress. She assumed Hinata was just taking her anger out on someone who she saw as responsible for her husband's disdain, which was not a fair and logical thing to do. And even though she did not approve of her actions, Sakura tried to understand them; she had been between her two teammates' fights before. She had been at odds regarding which side to take, and who to heal first after a battle- but the medic had matured slightly over time, though her conflicted adolescent self still popped up from time to time.

And Hinata's attack against Sasuke made Sakura very, very conflicted.

She wanted to sympathize with Hinata, she really did! She knew what it was like to have your beloved act distant and refuse to communicate. She knew the pain of not having your love reciprocated. She knew how Sasuke can make you want to punch his beautiful face in from time to time (though she would never!). And most of all, she knew Naruto had changed after the mission…

So why was it so hard to be nice to her, on this beautiful day, when they both ran into each other in the shopping center? Hinata had said a simple hello, while Sakura tried her hardest to smile back, yet her face didn't move.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" She asked, tilting her head. "Did something happen? You don't-"

"Why did you do it?" She interrupted, nostrils flared.

"What?"

"Why did you try to hurt Sasuke? Don't you understand that when people lash out at him, there is a higher chance of him leaving again? Do you want Naruto or I to suffer once more?!"

Hinata stared at the pinkette with wide eyes before backing away slightly. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but this really has nothing to do with you…"

"Actually, yes. Yes it does. Team Seven is my family, and we are all finally together again. It is what Naruto and I have busted our asses trying to accomplish, and yet here you are, barging in again, and ruining it!"

The shopping center had quieted down, as many of the civilians had stopped to stare at the two females. Hinata noticed quickly, and dragged Sakura out of the center, pulling her into a small alleyway between two shops. After looking around to confirm that people stopped paying attention and went on about their day, she faced her ex-classmate.

"Sakura…" she said in a hushed voice. "Why are you saying these things? You know I'm not trying to take anything away from you…"

"Maybe not intentionally…but you have barged your way into our lives! You barged your way into marrying Naruto, you barged your way into becoming his assistant, and now that Sasuke is back, you are barging your way into our team!"

"I am his wife, and he is a grown man. And after all these years, you chose to confront me about this now? Just because of what I did to Sasuke!? Sakura, I didn't even hurt him! He hurt me! Remember? You put the cast on me! He didn't even have a scratch on him! The only damage I caused was that stupid wall!" Hinata's whisper had gone up in volume. "Damn, first Naruto takes his side, then the clan makes me pay for everything, and now you!? Well, _fuck me_!"

Sakura's eyebrows relaxed from the scowl she was sporting a minute ago, and her mouth just slightly dropped as if she was going to say something, but for once held her tongue. She had never seen the Hyuuga heir act so hot-headed, never mind the cursing spilling out of her mouth.

"Sakura, and pardon my language with what I am about to say, but my life kind of fucking sucks right now. And as fun as your petty confrontation in the middle of the town is, I really don't have time for your shit. So, if you please excuse me, I have to go get drunk and forget about this whole mess."

Sakura still remained still between the two shops in the alleyway, even minutes after Hinata was no longer visible. She would have to apologize later.

* * *

After her weekly dose of liquid courage, Hinata was escorted by Shikamaru back to the Hokage tower, much to his dissatisfaction. She said she was ready to finally face Naruto, after what seemed like the longest four days of her life. Shikamaru reminded her countless times how it was stupid and a big mistake, you won't be able to take back, in which Hinata replied by telling him to shut up, and let her walk and she can totally walk a straight line and _it's just these shoes are very wobbly!_

Getting Hinata to walk up the stairs was such a problem, that Shikamaru just ended up scooping her up over his shoulder and carried her to the top. When he reached the door, he knocked the usual three times, and passed the drunken Hinata over to a confused Naruto. When the transaction was complete, Shikamaru gave the Hokage a curt nod, and headed down and out.

"Hinata…" Naruto began after he laid her across one of the couches in his office. He kneeled down, in order to be at her face level and stroked her cheek gently. "I've been thinking a lot about our fight the other night, and I just want to say that I'm sorry."

Hinata rolled over, letting one of her legs and hand drape from the couch, as Naruto continued.

"Before you pass out, I want to tell you I came to a decision-" He stopped mid-sentence, because his wife was already snoring. "Well, never mind that, I guess. Heh." He scratched the back of his neck nervously out of habit and then moved her body back up on the couch, draping a blanket over her. He then starred at her sleeping form for what seemed like minutes; she was still beautiful, like when she was sixteen and had first caught his attention. With her cheeks rosy from the alcohol and her mouth slightly parted, he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I really did love you Hinata…"

"Mhhmm," she moaned in her sleep, and flipped to the side. Naruto turned all the lights off except the one on his desk, creating a dim and almost silent atmosphere; the only sound left being Hinata's soft breathing and the scribbling of a pen against paper.

* * *

The open window in the office was letting a warm breeze in; Summer had finally came, along with the scorching heat of the sun and the tiny blue birds that always chirped too loud in the morning, especially when Hinata had a hangover.

"Ughhh…"she moaned in despair as her mouth was as dry as dust. Sitting up, she walked over to where the tea kettle was and picked it up. Naruto must have made some last night, so she drank it, albeit cold and quite stale. As she was sipping the tea, she began to stack the documents that were scattered across the desk, something of a morning routine for her. As she tidied up a particularly messy section, a strange scroll caught her eye.

She heard a knock on the other side of the door, knowing that it must be her first appointment waiting for their meeting. She ignored it and mumbled to herself, _"What's this?"_

To Hinata it read along the edges in black ink. She used her Byakugan to examine for any trap within the scroll, but it appeared safe.

Curiously, she plopped down on the chair and unrolled it with cautious fingers; her eyes began to scan the page.

_"Hinata,_  
_First, I want to say that I am sorry. I apologize for any pain that the following letter might cause you or the other villagers. It is not something I simply chose to do, but it is something I need to do. Second, I want you to remember that you never did anything wrong, and that I loved you with all my heart, so keep that in mind as you finish reading."_

"Oh no. No, this can't be happening…" Hinata voiced out in disbelief, but kept reading on, despite the tears already forming in her eyes.

_"I'm sure for some time now you have noticed that I have changed. I am not who you fell in love with, and I am not who I always thought I was. I guess it takes a person to have everything, for them to realize they have nothing. Or maybe it is the opposite—I don't remember how to saying goes, but what I do remember is the things I saw when I was under Sasuke-bastard's genjutsu; Hinata, in that world I was happy._

_ And not the same as when I was named Hokage or on our wedding night, but _happy-happy_. _

_What I saw was something that I cannot explain. I saw the world, through a different lens; something that us, as humans are not capable of seeing. My perception of you, my friends, the whole ninja system was now completely gone, but I wasn't scared. It felt as if I'd been to this universe countless times before and I had an overwhelming feeling that I belonged here - that all living things belonged here. I saw the same patterns in everything and I had a powerful feeling of connectivity with everything around me. Feeling the strangest combination of peace and amazement I opened my eyes for the first time. _

_I had thought the real world was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to this. As I danced around in this world I saw the light, and it embraced me, warm and comforting and beautiful, but before I could reach it I was back in the real world, collapsed on the dirty floor with Sakura's hands hovering over me. And since then nothing has been the same. _

_I had found the real meaning of existence, and I can't go back. I can't go back to the small office, to raising a family, to dealing with everyone's ungrateful faces. Not when there is so much beauty out there; where there is so much to be explored._

_Jiraya always told me he was the failure and I was the successor; but now that I look back on it—he traveled, he lived, he did what he loved—he must have done something right. Maybe he didn't achieve world peace, or get the girl, or save his friend, but I did all those things and I think he was still happier than I could ever be.._

_So as you're probably guessing, yes I have left. I have left to find my meaning again, to find a purpose and to maybe reach that utopia once more._

_Inside this scroll, you will find my resignation letter, signed and sealed. I am also appointing you as temporary Hokage, Hinata. I know you have your clan duties and everything, but you are the best one out there for the job right now since you know how all the paperwork is handled. When you find someone suitable to run the village, I give you full permission to have them appointed instead._  
_Along with all these documents…there is also a divorce form."_

Hinata clenched the letter and she could hear her heart shattering, but she kept reading on.

_"I am sorry. I really am, Hinata. As I mentioned before, I loved you. I loved you so much, but like you always said, love changes people._

_ Love changed you to become strong, and I am very proud to say that I contributed into molding you into the strong and beautiful woman you are today. But because love changes people, sometimes who we change into doesn't love what we used to._

_ And I'm telling you this Hinata, because deep down, you knew this was over. You knew our marriage was not going to last—you knew this early into it. I was just too slow to realize it and you were too afraid to admit it._

_In the divorce form I have already filed my side, and all I need is for you to sign it._

_Again, I am very sorry. Please send my regards to the village, and tell all our friends and sensei thank you for always believing in me and standing with me through all the hardships we have endured in the past._

_Sincerely,_  
_Naruto Uzumaki_

_PS: Tell ol' man Teuchi that I appreciate all the ramen, and that I'm sorry I can't pay him back!"_

Hinata felt the hot tears run down her face and she rolled up the scroll, placing it neatly back on the desk. She then proceeded to scream, quite loudly, scaring away the pestering blue birds who had taken a liking to her window frame.

"Hinata!?" Kiba, who had been the one standing outside the office with his gennin team burst through the door. "Hinata! What's going on?!"

Hinata had collapsed on the floor, as she began wailing and heavy tears spilled out. She clenched her fists and punched the floor, making Kiba run over in more concern than before. "Hinata! Calm down, what's wrong?!" He kneeled down and tried to brush off the strands of hair that were covering her face.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and pushed him away, causing him to land on his ass. She ran to her jacket on the floor and pulled out a cigarette. With shaking hands, she attempted to light it, only to have Kiba run back over to her and turn her around to face him. "What is wrong with you?" He said through clenched canine teeth.

"I said don't touch me!" She wailed again and attempted to push him off, but he held her shoulders so firmly he was sure there would be a bruise tomorrow.  
She stopped struggling against his hold, and held her head low. "Hinata, look at me."

When she met his eyes, he saw the puffiness surrounding the white opals. "He left, Kiba. He just…left me here."

"Who?"

"Naruto!" She freed herself from his grip, letting her hysteria rise again. "He just left me all alone!"

He chased her around the office, stopping back to the Hokage desk. She vigorously rummaged through all the piles of paperwork on the desk until she held up a familiar scroll. He said, "How do you know this Hinata?"

"He's just gone! And he did it with this stupid scroll he left behind!" She threw the scroll across the office, and Kiba dodged it swiftly.

"What? That doesn't sound like him. Are you sure this isn't a mission or something—"

She stuttered out the words through sobs and shortness of breath, "No! H-h-he left to go f-find himself or something, I don't know!" Kiba grabbed the scroll off the floor, and told his gennin to take the day off, closing the door behind him.

As sat down on the chair across from the desk, he began examine the scroll for traps, trying to tune out the now quiet sobs of Hinata.

"It's not a trap or anything," She blurted out, sniffling and wiping her eyes on a handkerchief, "I already checked."

"And you read it?"

"Yes."

"And it said he was leaving."

"For the thousand time, _yes!_" she said, frustrated, and began to explain what had happened.

Kiba was confused. Why would Naruto leave Konoha? He had just brought Sasuke back; none of what Hinata was saying made sense.

"And all he left was this letter?"

"That, and divorce papers." She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry…"

She sniffled and wiped her face again, "this sucks."

"I know. But you'll get through it. You're strong." He smiled, and she wanted to smile back but she couldn't bring herself to it. Naruto had finally cleared his vision, just not the way Hinata had wished. Her sun shone yet again, but this time it burned.

"So who's going to be the new Hokage? Did he say he assigned anyone?"

Hinata looked around nervously and fiddled with her hands, her old habits resurfacing. "Yeah…he mentioned that."

Kiba raised his eyebrows in curiosity, waiting for her answer.

"It's me."

* * *

_Thanks for reading~_


	4. Chapter 4: Only Time Can Help

**Chapter 4: **

**Only Time Can Help**

* * *

"Surely you can't be serious!? Is a head of a clan even allowed to be Hokage at the same time?"Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Though it is not recommended due to the amount of responsibility, it has been done before. The first Hokage was head of the Senju and leader, and the third as well, respectively." Shikamaru replied, not bothering to look at any of his fellow shinobi's confused faces.

"Yeah but, and no offense Hinata," Sakura spoke up, avoiding the Hyuuga's eyes, "but she is nowhere near as strong and capable to run a village and a clan as Hashirama and his predecessors!"

"That may be," Shikamaru said, "but the law states that whomever the previous Hokage appoints to be a new leader, then it shall be. And Naruto specifically signed and filed the proper paperwork to make her a temporary Hokage until she finds someone whom she sees fit. He trusts her judgment, and we should too."

The rest of the original Rookie looked around nervously, conflicted emotions running through their heads. This problem was not just Hinata's—it was everyone's. And they couldn't let her do all of this by herself.

"I say we help out Hinata the best we could, at least until we find a suitable replacement!" Rock Lee chimed in, fist in the air.

"Yeah that's a good idea!"

"I like that."

"Sounds good to me."

Everyone exclaimed in agreement except Hinata. Lee looked over at the sullen girl. "Hinata! You should be celebrating! There is no need to be so sad when all of your friends are here to help!"

Hinata remained in her seat, letting the cigarette's ash land on the floor. Her nostrils were flared and her eyes were lowered and glossy from all the crying in the last couple of days. She had been staying at the Hokage office, locked away, drinking and smoking and not eating and crying. Her face was pale, her hair greasy and she had worn the same outfit for several days.

All missions and meetings had been on hiatus, and as much as everyone needed time off, the Rookies all decided two weeks was enough and life had to go on. So they all gathered at the Hokage tower, regardless of Hinata's silent protest to participate.

She noticed the Uchiha sitting in the corner of the room. She glared briefly at him, and he glared back and for a second there was severe tension in the air until Sasuke broke off the staring contest and headed out the door.

Everyone sighed in relief that there wasn't another incident, and Hinata grabbed a bottle of Sake from under her desk, along with a glass. Just as she was about to pour it, Shikamaru snatched it out of her hands.

"You need to stop this."

"Give it back…"she pleaded with a small voice.

"No. You're already smoking almost a pack a day—I'm not letting you start drinking at noon too."

"But—"

"None of this is going to make the pain go away. Only time can help. Now, get up, go shower and brush your hair, put on some nice new clothes and get ready for the meeting with the elders this evening. Remember, never-"

"Never lose sight of your responsibilities. I know."

He gave her a nod of agreement, and she looked over everyone's concerned eyes. Hinata knew that they were in just as much pain as she was; after all, a fellow comrade just threw everything away. She also knew that she wasn't in this alone, and for that she was glad. Giving everyone a half-hearted smile, she got up with the help of Ino, who interlocked their arms.

"C'mon hon, we've got a lot of work ahead of us. All of us." Ino reassured her, and Hinata leaned her head on her shoulder as they headed home.

Shikamaru watched the pair of girls leave and wondered briefly how fast time has flown by. Here they were, all of them in the Hokage office, because they were the most able shinobi in all of Konoha. It seemed like yesterday that they were all in the academy, running around in the playground, the sunshine beaming down on them, not a care in the world. They had adults that told them what to do and what not to do, and now they were the adults that decided on that. They had their whole lives ahead of them, but life played them a cruel hand when they were all sent to war at such a young age. Having to experience that trauma so early had calloused everyone—here in this room today stood eight ninja who knew world peace, but never peace of mind. When Naruto was off finding himself, they were all stuck here picking up the pieces he left behind—a whole village, stubborn elders and an ex-traitor. They are all left with so much that none of them will have the privilege of finding themselves.

But maybe, one day their bruises will start to fade and they will find something together.

Only time can help.

* * *

Despite the heaviness in her chest, Hinata managed to keep her head high, wearing her best kimono and having her hair brushed until it shone. The strong lavender perfume she dotted along her neck and wrists kept the smell of tobacco and alcohol hidden among both groups of elders whom she had non-stop meetings with in the past few days. She rarely had time to think about Naruto's absence, nevertheless Sasuke.

So she was quite startled when the raven haired man came up to the Hokage tower one afternoon. He had the usual impassive look in his eyes when he dropped a folder on her desk. She opened it and read it over quickly, not bothering to look at him. "This is a mission report," she mean to say it as a statement, but it came out more like a question. "This was due over a week ago."

"Yeah, well if you don't recall, some things happened that refrained me from coming here." He spoke with a bored tone, even though he could feel the tension his remark brought out. He heard Hinata take a shallow breath as she closed the folder and balled up her fist, knuckles whitening. "Thank you for bringing it," she said politely, but he could see it was through clenched teeth.

He found this amusing.

"You're still upset with me." He noted. She finally looked up and gaped, at a loss for words.

"You want to punch me in the face," he noted again. He started at the wreck of a woman behind the desk. She needs to let out some of this tension and anger building up inside her, and it had been a while since Sasuke had a good brawl now that Naruto was gone. "Get up," he ordered.

"E-excuse me?"

"You want to fight me, right? For what I said before? So get up and let's go to the training grounds."

Hinata stood up and followed him without really thinking. Perhaps his authoritative tone subconsciously was reminiscent of her father or Neji, so she complied almost like an instinct. It wasn't until halfway through their spar that she snapped out of it. He had been going easy on her, just like Neji had back in the day, but still managed to push her limits. This brought out a bittersweet feeling, but it was soon forgotten as she stared into black eyes instead of gray.

He hadn't even used his Sharingan in the fight.

She jumped to the side, gasping for breath and held up her hand signaling the need for a break.

"Why aren't you using your Sharingan?" She asked, but immediately realized she answered her own question.

He stood over her, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead, but only because of the Summer heat. "Why are you trying to help me?" She looked up and he was blocking the sun because he was a giant, towering over her and Hinata felt small under his scrutiny.

"I'm not," was his simple answer. He reached out a hand and she hesitated a bit before she grabbed it and he pulled her up with too much force. He let go of her and watched her stumble around until she found her balance. It was another thing he began to find amusing about this Hyugga girl; this and the fact that she lost herself during their spar. Her eyes looked deep in thought and she did not fight him as aggressively as he thought she would.

She fumbled a bit awkwardly, the nice kimono she was wearing had crumpled at the bottom and the sleeves had torn a bit on the edges. Her hair had lost its shine and was now sticking to her face from the sweat. The only thing that hadn't changed, Sasuke noticed, was the strong scent of lavender that lingered on her skin. Still she took shallow breaths and her shoulders remained tense. He wondered if this spar had helped the woman at all. "Hinata," he addressed her.  
She looked up, her face bunched up in a scowl. "Yes?"

"You need to relax."

Hinata sat on the ground "well, " she started, "what's your secret?"

He watched her fiddle with the ripped edges of her kimono before he decided to join her. "After you've watched your whole family die it's hard to feel nervous about anything anymore. You just learn not to care and go with the flow of the world."

She glanced at his profile as he finished talking. His eyes were distant and dark, staring off into the horizon and his nose outlined, perfectly pointed and straight. Hinata had the sudden urge to trace her fingers against it. "I'm sorry," she said with genuine remorse, even if she still was not too happy with the man. "That all sounds horrible."

"I don't need your sympathy." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't need anything."

They didn't talk anymore that afternoon; not after they got caught in the rain, and not even after Sasuke had walked her home.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone uneventful as usual, and beside the fact that Hinata was the Hokage, everything seemed to go back to normal. Hinata had been doing a decent job, and she liked the work overload because it kept her distracted from uneasy thoughts. Shiakamaru and Ino had been very helpful as well, as she had appointed Ino as her personal assistant and had Shikamaru attend meetings with the elders when she was unavailable for clan duty. Rock Lee was appointed the job of mission assignments, preferably those of Genin and some Chunnin ones, as he was always overly-enthusiastic and positive and it was definitely what these kids needed. Sakura, of course, remained as Head Medic Nin and in fact Hinata let her have full reign over all medical and hospital decisions.

The elders had not been too fond of Hinata's new leadership, as the splinting of all the powers seemed a bit too liberal and contemporary in their eyes. This breaking of traditions was very risky at first, even to the Rookies.

But after a month, they all ate their words.

The village had become a democracy, and even the non-nin civilians took notice and began to have their voices heard. Hinata, taking a hand right out of the old Hyuuga meetings, held a public forum where anyone could come and chime in their concerns about the village. Then she would assign someone in charge of this problem. This eventually led to the creation of four branches, or as Shikamaru named them, the Four Limbs of the Hokage. The first two, whom he referred to as the Legs, were the Unit of Health and Well Being and the Unit of Fiscality and Economics. They were the legs, because they were also the foundation, for without them, the village would not be.

The other two, the Arms, were the Military and Protection Unit and the Judicial Unit. There two would be used as the fighting force, but not without the support of the Legs, for first you need healthy and able shinobi as well as proper funding.

Each unit had its own sub-units, each of whom had its own person appointed, Shinobi or not. For example, the Fiscal and Economic unit had an old Bank owner, as he knew much more about taxing and distribution of the wealth than any of the Shinobi. In fact many of the sub-units became part of the Village government, something that has not existed for hundreds of years. There was finally a sense of equality between all the classes.

"Young children would begin to dream of more than just becoming ninja, and those who never had the chakra talent would happily dream of a bright future, instead of thinking less of themselves," Ino's speech would echo across the village at the annual Winter festival. " One day, women and men of both spectrum, civilians and nins and anything in between, will marry and love and create and unite with one another! We will chose our leader, instead of having him chosen for us! Who's with me?!"

Everyone cheered.

"I said, who's with me?!"

Everyone cheered even louder. Whistling and clapping was heard all around as Ino bowed and jumped off stage. She was smart, capable and very beautiful and if there was someone who deserved to be Konoha's spokesperson, it was definitely her.

It was a new and innovative system, and word of it began to spread across the five nations. Hinata, being her humble self of course, would refuse to take all the credit. At the festival, she did not want to enter the stage alone, as she felt that she did not deserve the all the cheering. Instead she called up all of the Rookies. They climbed up with her, everyone carrying beer mugs and dango and cotton candy and laughter and warmth, and the crowd roared with applause and they all toasted "To Konoha!" and it felt like home.

Naruto's departure was starting to seem like a distant memory; in fact, everything was looking better than before.

And for the fist time in six months, Hinata genuinely smiled.

* * *

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and thank you for reading! You guys are the best ~_


End file.
